


Enhanced Conversation

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link devises a fun game for him and Rhett to play while taping an episode of GMM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhanced Conversation

Link strolled into the living room wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and joined Rhett on the couch.

“You want something to drink? You must be pretty thirsty.”

Link shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” He stretched out and leaned his head back. “Tired, but good.”

Rhett admired the brunette’s shoulders and chest. “You know Link, I’m pretty impressed. I didn’t think you’d want to leave it in that long.”

Link snickered as he continued to lean his head back. “It felt really good, much better than I expected.” Link put his head down and winked at Rhett. “But it still wasn’t as good as the real thing.”

Rhett and Link had spent part of the afternoon trying out the new butt plug they bought in honor of the beginning of a new season of GMM. Link insisted on trying it first and begged Rhett to leave it in for a while. As much as Rhett wanted to fuck Link, he obliged and proceeded to kiss and tease him while experimenting with vibrator, trying out different speeds and seeing which ones produced the biggest reactions. By the time Rhett removed the plug, it didn’t take much for the two men to come almost simultaneously. They collapsed into a sweaty heap afterwards and giggled, satisfied with how well their new toy was working.

Rhett smirked. “I bet I could leave it in longer than you.”

Link rolled his eyes. “You love to turn everything into a competition, don’t you? Even sex.”

Rhett shrugged. “Sorry Link, you know how much I love a challenge.”

Link furrowed his eyebrows in thought, then gave Rhett a smile that was almost sinister. “I think I might have a challenge for you.”

Rhett perked up. “What?”

Link shook his head. “Nah, never mind. I don’t think you can do it.” he teased. “I’d be surprised if you could last one minute.“

“Oh come on Link, tell me!” Rhett was eager to prove Link wrong even though he didn’t know what he wanted him to do.

Link glanced at Rhett seductively. “How about you wear the vibrator while we’re taping the show? Every once in a while I’ll hit the button on the remote, and if you can leave it in during the entire taping without coming, you win.”

Rhett was stunned. “Do you think we could pull that off?”

“Absolutely. We’ll slip it in while the crew is out of the room and remove it as soon as they leave.” Link ran his foot up Rhett’s leg. “If you do really well, maybe I’ll give you a treat afterwards.”

Rhett licked his lips excitedly. “Okay, I’ll do it. I’ve got a good poker face, no one will even know what’s going on.”

Link raised his eyebrows. “Don’t be so sure, Rhett.”

A couple of days later Rhett, Link, and the crew were preparing for another day of taping. Rhett was excited about the episode they were about to make; they were going to discuss one of his newest layers. Just as they were about to start the ep, Link asked the crew to leave the room for a few minutes.

“Rhett and I need to discuss something privately.” He said. “I’ll come get you all when we’re ready.” The crew nodded in understanding and left the room. Rhett gave Link a puzzled look.

“What was that about Link? Is something wrong?”

Link pulled something out of his pocket and smiled. It was their new butt plug accompanied with the remote. “I thought today would be a good day to try this. Are you ready?”

Rhett gave Link a shy smile as he went over to the file cabinet and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept stored in there. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Rhett undid his jeans and leaned over the desk. Link stood behind him, reached around into the front of his boxer briefs, and began to massage his dick. “Just relax Rhett.” Link whispered. “Take a deep breath and relax.”

Rhett closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Link’s hand on his dick. He sighed happily as Link kissed the back of his neck a few times before preparing to insert the vibrator.

“Ready?”

“Mmhmm.” Rhett nodded as he continued to take deep, steady breaths. Link pulled down Rhett’s jeans and boxers far enough to expose his ass and applied a generous amount of lube to his asshole and the plug. Rhett groaned as Link slowly slid the translucent purple toy inside. When it was all the way in, Link pulled Rhett’s boxers and jeans back up. Rhett zipped his fly and turned to face Link; he had a huge smiled on his face.

“How does that feel?” Link asked.

“Amazing.” Rhett said. “I think I can handle this.”

“Are you sure?” Link pulled out the remote and lightly tapped it. The vibrator buzzed and sent a chill up Rhett’s spine. He bit his lip as he tried to maintain a neutral facial expression.

“I’m sure.” Rhett sat down in his seat as Link slipped the remote into his pocket and went to go get the crew.

“Did you know you can grow a tiny tree in your house?” Rhett said excitedly.

Link smiled and nodded. “Let’s talk about that!”

“Good Mythical Morning!” Rhett exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. As he brought his arm back down he felt a vibration coming from below the waist. He quickly glanced at Link, who gave him a secretive smile.  _You’ve got this Rhett. Total control. Don’t let him get to you._

Link was a little quieter than usual during the episode, giving Rhett his full attention and listening intently as he discussed his new bonsai tree hobby. As Rhett was talking, Link would periodically press the button on the remote that was hidden in his pocket; sometimes it was few short bursts, sometimes it was an extended buzz. Rhett would stroke his beard, raise his eyebrows, or rub his hands on the desk every time he felt himself get a little too excited. He had a hard time maintaining eye contact with Link; he knew one look from his lover’s blue eyes would send him over the edge. Every once in a while Link would play a little footsie or lick his lips in order to distract Rhett even more.  _He’s doing good, really good._  Link thought.  _I guess the pressure of being on camera helps._

During the wheel ending, Rhett’s façade began to crack a little.  _If I don’t get to come soon I’m going to explode._ He thought. The wheel ending was Verbal Tennis, and Rhett had a difficult time coming up with words to say, especially because he was forced to make eye contact with Link. Link winked at him during the course of the game, and Rhett clenched every muscle in his legs in order to keep himself steady.

As they moved into GMMore, Rhett leaned over and whispered. “Link, I need to come.  _Now_.”

Link placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder and whispered back. “I know. Just hold on a little while longer and I’ll take care of it.”

Rhett and Link played off their whispering with a laugh as they continued the bonsai tree conversation for a few more minutes in GMMore. Link only pressed the button twice during the GMMore portion of the taping since he knew Rhett was close. Rhett squirmed in his chair a little.  _I’m almost there…just a little while longer._

Link could sense Rhett’s discomfort, so when he felt like they had enough GMMore material, he asked the crew to cut.

“I think we’re good.” He said. “This one will just be a little shorter than normal. “

Rhett and Link continued to sit at the desk and talk quietly as the crew filtered out in order to do their post taping duties. Rhett’s eyes pleaded with Link’s, and Link gave him a reassuring look and touch of the hand. “Just a few more minutes baby, then we’ll have the place to ourselves again.” he said.

When the last crew member left, Link barricaded the door in order to ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed. Rhett stood up and leaned against the desk, and Link pulled out the remote, waving it around playfully.

“You did well today, Rhett. I’m impressed.”

“It wasn’t easy.” Rhett laughed nervously. “That extra teasing you threw in didn’t help either.”

Link snickered as he pulled the lube out of the file cabinet and stood behind Rhett like he had done earlier. “Well you didn’t think I was going to make it easy for you, did you? You should know better by now Rhett.”

Link reached around and undid Rhett’s jeans, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs until his erection was fully exposed. Link peeked around and admired how it slightly pointed up to the ceiling while precum dripped onto the desk. He slowly pulled the vibrator out of Rhett’s ass; the taller man sighed deeply and dropped his head in relief.

“Link?” Rhett asked softly. “Can you fuck me? Please?”

Link went quiet as he contemplated the work they had to do today. “Not right now baby, I don’t think we have time. But I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Link poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and slid them inside Rhett. Rhett tightened his grip on the desk and softly whimpered as he fucked himself against Link’s fingers. Link teased his prostate a little, eventually getting into a rhythm and playing his movements against Rhett’s in order to ensure he was thoroughly satisfied.

It didn’t take long for Rhett to come; he let out a sharp gasp as the warm substance coated his side of the desk. Link pulled his fingers out, wiped them off, and proceeded to clean off the desk. “Relax, I’ll take care of everything.” he said to Rhett as he motioned for him to sit down. Rhett gazed at Link with a euphoric look on his face as he continued to straighten up their work area. When Link was done, Rhett grabbed his ass and pulled the brunette into his lap, placing a soft sensual kiss on his lips.

“So what about you?” Rhett said, placing a hand on Link’s crotch. “You deserve a reward too.”

Link moved Rhett’s hand away. “Maybe later, when we get home. We have things to do, remember?”

“Yeah.” Rhett said, a note of disappointment in his voice. Rhett placed his hands around Links waist and moved him off of his lap. “This was a fun little break though.”

“It was.” Link smiled as he stood up and headed towards the door. Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and squeezed it; it was his silent way of saying “I love you.” Link squeezed back before opening the door and stepping into the office.


End file.
